Legends of the Multi Universe Wiki:Rules
As a community we at Legends of the Multi-Universe value our contributors and have managed to build a sizable following, however as with all communities there are a small minority of contributors who either do not wish to play nice or are having difficulty understanding what this Wiki is all about. These rules will serve to try and help contributors who are confused or needing a little help while also discouraging contributions that are not in the spirit of this Wiki: General Rules #'Chain Of Command': Although we are a friendly community we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - Admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - This system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowledge the fact that contributing is a privilege, not a right and like all privileges it can (and should) be removed if abused. As a note to any admin, should the troll use your own IP against you in an attempt to frame you and you accidently ban your account with the ip address associated with that troll by all means it's not your fault. You must not ever use global blocking unless you are sure that troll does not have the ip address. The same goes for Admins to accidently banning their friends and other admins. Please avoid clicking on automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP address they try to edit from, when you can. The automatic system on the wiki will temporarily ban your account with the IP address the user managed to DDOS from the connected server on your computer in order to change with matching your IP address to get you incriminated with a ban from the wiki admin staff. An example with how a troll uses someone's ip address to get them banned from the wiki. https://encyclopediadramatica.se/Vandal/How-to#Reverse_DOS This is a fanon/fan wiki your favorite character that gets killed is not likely to happen in the actual canon continuity universe or at all if it ends. They can be alive in your own written stories, so do not worry about that. If you are complaining about your favorite character in the situation where they lose and may also die in the loss in the fanon universes just to get someone riled up from the harassment as an excuse to troll, it goes with a warning. A second breaking with the rule results in a ban. #'Plagiarism': Whenever possible only post original content - copying directly from other wikis without permission of the Admin from that Wiki is plagiarism and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dilemmas. Just because something is on the Internet doesn't mean its right (or even legal; plagiarism is a type of theft and stealing is not alright anywhere) to claim it as your own - Articles that are obviously taken from other wikis will be deleted as a matter of principle. HOWEVER, you can put the information here IF the Admin from that Wikia approve your edit. Remember to add the Link of the Admin that approved your edit on the page you created, so we can confirm. #'Language & Offensive Content': It is never acceptable to use extremely offensive language in fights however and users who do so will face punishment. As a general rule the same applies to articles, do not litter articles with offensive language - even articles listed as mature or +18. This may be hard when dealing with extremely controversial media (such as exploitation films or some of the Japan-exclusive manga/anime) but with such things common-sense needs to come into play: Do not go into detail about the gruesome aspects of the character and don't quote their most offensive lines. Try to make the article as "clean" as possible - that way it doesn't come across as being what is known as a "shocker". You can still speak your own language in your own chat and in your ''own storyline episodes but never bring this type of language to articles. #'Grammar': In the same way, remember that articles are meant to be read by people so try making them clear, concise and readable. Few people will frown upon one typing error or two but having hardly readable messes instead of articles is not very enjoyable for anyone. The same thing goes for non-English edits; if possible these types of edits will be translated, but viewers should be aware this is an ''English-speaking Wikia. #'Malicious Weblinks': In the same way of Offensive Content, do NOT add mallicious links to this Wiki. For example: Gore websites, virus websites, phishing websites, porn websites and sites with inappropriate content. The same rule applies to shock photos. Behavior #'Trolls': We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a wiki about crossover, not a chan site. If the users intention is to troll as such when they do it at the first rule break with a early account age on this wiki then it's a ban. If it appears to be a decent person, we'll give them a warning for breaking the rules then the next rule break results in a ban. The other option will have us look at the previous wikis where you have visited and will have you banned immediately if you read as a troll. #'Vandalism': Vandals will be banned on sight - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why. Vandalism is just that. It also goes to trolls who erase other users wiki page created information and replaces it with their own fanon to subtle troll others. #'Don't feed the Trolls': If you see a troll/vandal, just report him to an admin and leave him be; don't engage in flamewars with him, you'll be only fueling his desire to cause problems and make it harder for the admins to undo the damage. #'Harassment/Cyberbullying': Any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - If you are foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin you'll likely be banned. We are a good-natured wiki but nobody likes a bully, and we are no exception. #'Edit-war': Any users who engage in edit-wars will receive a warning and a possible ban, and the article will be locked. Any user can call an admin if another user is undoing his edits for no reason. #'If you want something done, do it yourself': It is both annoying and insulting when a user shows up only to say things like "Why nobody made 'X' page yet?" or "Please make a page for 'X'" or "Please finish this page for me", so please do not go harassing other users asking them to do things for you. If you think there should be a page for a particular character, by all means go ahead and make it. Links, Categories, Pictures & Misc. Items #'WATCH FOR THE FILE'S NAME': It is a big hassle when someone uploads a picture and overwrites a previous one which is being used in another article, so PLEASE rename your files before uploading them if a file with the same name already exists. #'Do not put categories on userpages': Categories are meant to categorize REAL pages, as in pages on the "Main" namespace, they're not tags you put on social profiles. As such your userpage is just a special page to introduce yourself, not a social profile page. So do not put any category on your userpage, if an admin sees it he or she WILL remove them. Add only Account and Creator of LOTM or the name of your own group of Users, such as CIS Productions. Category:Site maintenance Category:Browse